The purpose of this study is to evaluate the capacity of an anti-inflammatory medication to induce remission of asthma as indicated by: a) substantially reduced or eliminated need for routine medications in patient with moderate-severe asthma and b) reduced nonspecific bronchial hyperreactivity in the face of reduced use of routine inhaled anti-inflammatory medications.